


Live-Giving Mage

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i just wanted this cheesy one shot, this is pure pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Just a casual one shot between two characters that don't get enough love for each other





	Live-Giving Mage

Her small body was thrown onto the bed and was immediately hovered over by a hooded man. His nimble but sturdy fingers traced her delicate frame, slowly peeled her dress from her shoulders, slowly revealing more of her pale delicate skin. He marveled at her, she was a goddess. No matter how he looked at her, she was also his goddess. He continued to pull down her dress, cupping her breasts as the dress was pulled over them. Rubbing the soft flesh in his hands; with his actions, she moaned, and it sounded so delightful. He enjoyed making her feel this good.

“Merric... Please. I need more... Please, touch me more...” She practically whimpered as she held onto his arms and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “As you say, Lady Elice.” Merric leaned back in, moving his hands to the sides of her breasts and leaning in and gently suckling on the upper skin of her chest. Moving down until his move was on her right nipple, lapping at it and admiring how loud he made her moan. She ran her fingers into his hood and pushed it back, leaning up to whisper into his ear, “You know honey, I wish you wouldn't wear that thing in the bedroom.” She chuckled after her statement and he clicked his tongue at her, “Love, I just got off the battlefield. I didn't have much time before I came here to ravish you.” And he continued his lapping at her breasts.

She ran her fingers into his hair and held his head in place, craving this attention he's neglected her for so long. She loved the way his tongue felt on her. She loved this time they could spend together, they had all the time in this night too; Merric wouldn't be called again until morning for the army meeting. “Merric, dear, you know I don't have to go to the meeting tomorrow, so you can make it so I'm bed-ridden tomorrow.” She winked up at him and he gave a small chuckle, “With pleasure, love.”

Merric continued sliding her dress off until it was around her ankles, and then removed it fully from her body. His tongue gently traced down her chest, to her navel and then to right above her clit. “Merric~ Please?” She looked down at him with pleading eyes. He nodded, “Of course, my love.” He slipped her panties from her small hipped frame and she watched as they were removed from her body and set next to the bed. He propped her legs up on his shoulders, one leg on each shoulder and leaned in, burying his nose into her surprisingly soft crotch. He loved being this close to her, being able to smell her, being able to taste her, and of course, being able to love her and give her all the pleasure she deserves. He rubbed her slit and started to lap his tongue at her already sensitive clit. “Love... Were you touching yourself today?” She blinked at his question and then looked up at the ceiling, “Yes... I was, sorry love, I just couldn't help it. I needed to, and I didn't know when you were getting back.” 

Merric chuckled lowly, and clicked his tongue again, “Such a naughty princess... Whatever shall I do with you...” She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his head, “Punish me and give me what I deserve.” And that's exactly what he'd do. He leaned in and started to suck on her swollen clit and slowly inserted a finger into her, almost teasingly. She just wanted more though. She wanted more of these acts. She was loving this attention, and he was loving giving her his all. He slowly slid another finger into her opening and started to move his fingers to the rhythm of his licking. He knew it drove her wild and he was going to push her to the edge.

“Merric... Oh god, I'm gonna..-!” And suddenly the heated pleasurable feeling was gone. She felt empty, Merric had removed his fingers and was licking them of her juices. “You taste so sweet, my dear.” She held her legs open, trying to tempt him. “Mmm... A good offer, but I'll have to decline, you were naughty, and I'm punishing you. You wanted this, no?” She sighed and let go of her own legs and folded them and sat up, “Fine, I'm not allowed to get oral? Then I'm gonna give it.” She grabbed Merric's arm and playfully pushed him onto the bed, opening his robes and hovered over him. “I want to suck that cock of yours.” His face went red and nodded, “Y-Yeah? You may...”

She fully removed his robes from his body and tugged down his boxer briefs and nuzzled his length. He covered his mouth with his arm and bucked his hips some. Elice knew that Merric didn't touch himself so the only attention his libido got was this, when they laid together as man and wife. She loved giving him so much love in the bedroom to make up for the lack of outside their sex life. She kissed along the length of his and worked her way up to the very tip, focusing on the underneath specifically. She held it in her hand and started licking at the bottom, his cock stiffening in her hand and she wrapped her soft lips around his head and slowly but gently bobbed her head on him. He watched her as she slowly started to take more of his length, she could only go so far, but it was driving him mad. He just wanted to thrust up into the wet heat of her mouth, to just hold her head and fuck her mouth on his own accord. He didn't want to stop her though, it felt too good to want to stop anything she was doing in that moment.

She dipped her head further down, the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat, it was amazing that she could fit so much of it into her mouth, all of it wasn't going to fit and she knew that. She wanted to please as much of it as she could though and started to rub the base with her left hand, her right hand going down to cup his undercarriage softly in her hands, and that is when he moaned loudly into his arm. She felt his balls tighten and pulled back everything she was doing to stare him in the eyes. He was panting, she got him almost to the very edge, but she stopped, “Same tactic I'm using, huh?” He sat up and shook off his robes, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her to the bed. 

“Do you want me?” He asked, and without delay, she nodded, “Of course I do. I've been wanting you for the past week.” And he was wanting her too, but he didn't think it needed to be said, due to how his behavior was. It was almost primal instincts coming out in him, her pheromones were filling the air, she was soaking the bed with her juices and he was loving it. “Beg. Beg for me.” She flushed instantly, he's never asked this from her before. It was new, and she stumbled over her words before firmly stating, “Pl-please, Merric? I... I've missed you terribly as well as your... actions. Please, take me and make me yours again and again.” He leaned in and gently suckled on her neck, humming out, “Not enough, try harder...” His mouth was leaving small marks all over her neck as she moaned out, “Merric! Please fuck me with your cock! I need it in me, right now!” He growled lowly, the primal side becoming more intuitive and opened her legs quickly and lined himself up with her already soaking wet opening, “Ready, my queen?” She nodded and smiled, “I'm ready, my king.”

He held himself steady and pushed his head into her, waiting and hearing her moan was music to his ears. She gave him a small nod and he pushed more into her, until he fully hilted himself into her. They both were moaning messes already and he held her close to his chest then. She clung onto him, panting into his ear, “You feel so good buried in me...” Merric smiled softly and stroked her hair lovingly, “And you feel amazing wrapped around me. It's so warm and you're clenching around me..” Elice relaxed and whimpered as Merric began to move again, she laid back and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding his hands and he pinned hers above her head, slowly pushing in and out of her, watching as his cock disappeared into her every so often, “I don't want to move once I'm buried in you dear.” She nodded, “I don't want you to move either but it feels so good when you do.” With a request like that, Merric couldn't resist and slowly started to thrust into her again, “Oh it's so much easier to move now... You're so wet Elice honey...”

She whimpered and held onto his hands and closed her eyes, “If you keep talking like that, I'll..!” He picked up the pace then and leaned in, whispering in her ear, “Oh? You'll what? Cum all over my cock?” She nodded immediately and craned her head back, “You keep hitting all the right spots... Don't you want me to cum?” He growled softly and let go of her hands and grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting harder, she moaned loudly and held onto his shoulders, it was an amazing feeling; She loved the feeling of getting filled by his cock, but there was something else she loved to get filled by, and hopefully she would be getting her special cream filling soon. And that's what kept her anticipation up. He lifted her hips upwards some to get to a new angle and buried himself deep into her. “Do you want my seed Elice?” And all she had to respond was a moaned out, “Yes~!!” And with that he shot his seed deep into her, filling her to the brim as she came and clenched more around him, keeping him deep inside her. 

He panted softly and slowly thrusted into her, “D-dear? You don't need to keep going...” He gently rubbed her clit and rocked his hips into her. “Oh, I know dear, I'm pushing the seed deeper into you though. I want to make sure you get pregnant this time.” She flushed and nodded, “Oh, good, we had the same thought. Keep going dear... I wanna cum again...” He continued rubbing her and pulled out more than usual and slammed himself back into her. She immediately came around him and he spilled more of his seed into her and practically collapsed on her. They were both panting messes and she nuzzled him and he slowly pulled out and laid next to her, and held her close to his chest. She snuggled up to him and nuzzled his chest. “I love you Merric...” He stroked her hair softly, “I love you too, Elice.” Eventually, with him playing with her hair, she fell asleep against his chest, him falling asleep with her, hand tangled in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated, this is a first time I've published my works to a website and criticism/good words would be nice


End file.
